


Power Rangers Gaia Knights OC Profile 1

by Metalocelot98



Series: Power Rangers Gaia Knights [2]
Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98





	Power Rangers Gaia Knights OC Profile 1

Name: David Parker

Age: 17

Occupation: High School Student/Red Ranger

Eye color: green

Hair color: Brown

Appearance: red tank top, black cargo shorts, red and white sneakers

Staus: Alive

Element: Earth/Fire

Equipment: Red Earth Morpher, bear gauntlets, drago saber, drago battelizer

Zords: Bear zord, dragon zord

Personality: Friendly

Other: Comes from a long line of family members who have either served as police officers or military personnel. Wants to ensure that the world changes for the better. Originally thought himself unworthy of the red ranger mantle, but was rwassured by his allies that he wss a worthy leader.


End file.
